scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Changelog
30 November 2019 v9.0.2 We've created another hotfix for some of the networking issues introduced by our new backend systems. Our programming teams have found and patched in the following: * Improves server stability on servers with more than 20 players. * Fixes the server list deserializing improperly for Czech players. * Possibly fixes multiple instances of the same player appearing in one match. * Fixes being unable to kick players. * Fixes the Alpha Warhead control room not opening after the warhead detonates. [https://steamcommunity.com/games/700330/announcements/detail/1711860855760725354 30 November 2019 v9.0.1] We've been working to fix some of the issues that 9.0.0 came with. This is version 9.0.1, the first formal hotfix for the patch, including fixes for the biggest problems that have cropped up in the hours after launch. Our programmers have found and patched the following issues: * Fixes the in-game pause menu not freeing up the player's cursor; this issue was patched in a small hotfix prior to 9.0.1, but it's incuded here for the record * Fixes voice cards appearing below the fade-out screen during round-end * Fixes the report button not working when the player list was long enough to show a scroll bar * Fixes radio chat having spatialization and falling off with distance like normal chat * Fixes missing hallways in the Heavy Containment Zone * Fixes towards broken doors in the Heavy Containment Zone As a reminder, the radio is now accessed with the V key - this means you can have your radio on but speak over proximity chat separately. The key's binding is "Alt. Voice Chat" in the keybindings menu, so feel free to rebind it to something you prefer. 29 November, 2019 v9.0.0 Megapatch Part II *For the full article including videos/images please click the link above. Changelog: New Lockers Though it doesn't sound that exciting, our new locker system is definitely a significant improvement that will drastically change how rounds play out. This is the reason why we are putting it at the top of this changelog. With our new system, more items can be found on the map, so the players don't have to rely that much on SCP-914 and their spawning inventories. This change is even more principal by the fact that we have added, reworked and re-balanced many of the items in the game. One of the most important changes is that all Class-D and Scientists no longer spawn with ammunition, so the pistol in LCZ will only have 12 bullets and can be used as a "fast and effective tool to increase your trading skills" instead of being a killing machine. Wall-mounted Medkit • Amount: random (between 3-5) • Keycard required: none • Possible spawn positions: nearly 30 different walls of LCZ and HCZ • Loot: First Aid Kits Bulletproof Locker №7 (a.k.a. "Pedestal") • Amount: random (between 4-8) • Keycard required: Major Scientist, Senior Guard or better • Possible spawn positions: 10 different places in LCZ and HCZ • Loot: new SCP Items Standard Locker • Amount: 3 + 50% for the fourth one • Keycard required: none • Possible spawn positions: 8 different places in LCZ and EZ • Loot: keycards, flashlights, medical items, other generic items Weapon Locker Type 21 • Amount: 1 • Keycard required: Armory 2 Access (Senior Guard or better) • Possible spawn positions: either Alpha Warhead armory or SCP-049's armory • Loot: grenades, ammo, tablets, pistols, SMGs, disarmers, medkits, etc MTF-E11-SR Rack • Amount: 1 • Keycard required: Armory 2 Access (Senior Guard or better) • Possible spawn positions: either Alpha Warhead armory or SCP-049's armory • Loot: one MTF-E11-SR and five magazines (125 bullets in total) Inventory limits'''In Megapatch II, all items have been categorized and the amount of items of the same category will have limitations. This also applies to the ammunition. The limits depend on the item category and the player's class. '''Treatment System Rework Believe it or not, the current treatment system has not been changed since its release, so it is a good opportunity to introduce a thorough rework of it. We have added more medical items and new mechanics. Let's see what's new! As you can see, the medkit model has changed, and there are two additional consumable healing items. All of them have different effects, so let's explain some of the terminology: *'Time of administering' - specifies how long it takes to use a certain item; in other words, it determines how much you need to wait for the applying animation to finish *'Instant health' - specifies how many health points you're going to get right after the administering animation is finished *'Regeneration' - quite self-explanatory; a slow increase of health over a set time *'Artificial health' - it is an additional health bar that temporarily stores "AHP" ("artificial health points"). AHP slowly decays over time and serves as a shield that absorbs 70% of any damage With those defined, let's talk about the items themselves: *'Medkit' - 65 instant health, 4 seconds to administer *'Painkillers' - Only 5 instant health, but can be administered almost immediately (0.5s) and initiates a very slow regeneration process, that can give an additional 25-30 health after approximately 30 seconds *'Adrenaline' - Can be administered as fast as the painkillers and it adds 50 artificial health. Additionally, it initiates a quick regeneration process that can heal up to 55 HP. It is currently the most powerful medical item (except for SCP-500, which we will talk about later) New SCP items In Megapatch II we have added 4 new consumable SCP items. All of them spawn in pedestals. Let's make a quick overview of them! *SCP-268 - This is my personal favorite - its potential has been presented in our Megapatch II Official Trailer. This is a hat that makes its wearer invisible for a couple of seconds. Even though the trailer was scripted, we have had multiple similar situations during the beta tests. As you probably suspect, to balance it out we needed to add some limitations; for instance, it does not affect SCP-939 or SCP-079, and other players can still try blind-shooting you. While invisible, you cannot perform any interactions, such as shooting, opening doors, clicking elevator buttons, throwing grenades, etc. - doing so will immediately end the invisibility. *'SCP-018 - ' A bouncy ball that increases its speed at each bounce. After a couple of seconds, it becomes so fast that it can deal damage and destroy windows or doors. When it reaches its maximum speed, it will explode like a grenade after a short time, dealing additional damage to everyone nearby. It is proven to be very effective in small rooms. *'SCP-500 - ' The panacea. It removes all negative status effects and is treated as the fourth medical item, as it is able recover your full health and it initiates a quick regeneration if you happen to get hit after using it. *'SCP-207 - ' In the game, it increases your movement speed, but it also slowly drains your health. SCP-500 will cancel the effect early. "Mass spectroscopy and chemical tests have shown higher than usual concentrations of caffeine and sugars (both natural and artificial), along with REDACTED. The practical effect of this is when a subject drinks SCP-207-1, they will effectively no longer require sleep or rest, nor attempt to sleep or rest. This effect is not lessened by any soporific or medication yet tested on test subjects."In the game, it increases your movement speed, but it also slowly drains your health. SCP-500 will cancel the effect early. Micro H.I.D. rework The model isn't the only thing that has changed, we have also changed the mechanics. The old MicroHID could be fired only once and the shot wasn't able to be canceled - once you pressed the left mouse button, you couldn't stop it until the whole energy is drained or someone kills you. The new Micro however, can store a variable amount of energy - you can use it all at once, or you can split it into multiple shots. Additionally, you can hold the right mouse button to keep the Micro ready to fire without actually firing it, though this drains energy at a slow rate. It might sound confusing at first, but the video should clarify everything. Gun-related:*Weapons now show attachments while on the ground, even ammo counter attachment will show how many bullets are in the gun *Class-D and Scientists no longer start with ammunition. It is still possible to find the pistol, but it won't end up with death of all representatives of the other team *Guns and ammunition spawn in more places *Many attachments were buffed or weakened, depending on how often they are used *Project90 was strongly buffed and it is now more similar to MTF-E11-SR with a short-range setup *Changed all MTF-E11-SR sights and scopes, so they have a cooler effect (more on that in our devlog) SCP changes: *SCP-106 • Movement speed increased to 6 m/s (was 5.6 m/s) • Attack cooldown increased to 2 seconds (was 1 second) • Attack cooldown only activates on a successful hit • Pocket Dimension damage ramps up over time on targets who longer there • Targets can’t sprint in the Pocket Dimension *SCP-049 • Movement speed increased to 5.6 m/s (was 5.2 m/s) • Successful kills activate a 1.5-second cooldown • Greatly increased how long a body can be dead for before resurrection is no longer possible (now 10 seconds) • Resurrection can now be performed regardless of cause of death • Resurrection time decreased to 7 seconds (was 10 seconds) • Resurrection time no longer decreases with lost HP • Introduced a text notification when attempting to revive players after their bodies are no longer usable • Tweaked the HUD icon displayed while reviving players *SCP-049-2 • HP reduced to 300 (was 400) • Damage per hit reduced to 40 (was 60) • Movement speed increased to 6.5 m/s (was 6 m/s) • Attack wind-up sped up to 0.2s (was 0.65s) • Attack speed and wind-up are no longer dependent on health • 1s cooldown on all attacks remains in place *SCP-939-xx • Removed 25% speed boost when damaged • Sprint speed increased to 7 m/s (was 6.5 m/s) • Walking footsteps are silent; sprinting footsteps remain audible *SCP-096 • Now plays a new sound on kill • Triggering time was decreased by 30% *SCP-079 • Recontainment sequence now begins automatically if 079 is the final SCP alive • Now receives half kill experience when it assists in SCP-106 capturing a player • Activation time of generators was reduced to 1 minute and 5 seconds. • Generators can now be unlocked by a card with armory level 2 • Interface changes: some icons are grouped, more customizability in game options. Room design: *The greenhouse has returned (officially presented in our trailer); it also features a door to a small room where random lockers have a chance to spawn *Fixed some missing lights in SCP-914’s room *Touched up the locked doors in the Class-D cells *As previously mentioned, added more lockers and items scattered throughout the facility *Added winning art entries from the 2018 art contest to the back of the Class-D cells *Fixed several instances of missing geometry throughout the map *Implemented new models and textures for server racks *SCP-106’s control room doors now close automatically after a few seconds (works like a checkpoint) *Added colliders to several spots to prevent exploiting room geometry, such as the windows on SCP-106’s containment chamber or the pillars in 939’s *SCP-012’s research supervisor card has been replaced with a zone manager card *SCP-096’s commander card has been replaced with a lieutenant card *The server room’s cadet keycard has been replaced with a scientist card *Multiple generators can now spawn in the same room Disarmer Changes The disarmer has undergone some important changes that we would like to share with you. First things first, inspired by many community-made mods, we have added a system that changes cuffed Class-D into Cadets once they escape. Escorted Class-D will now count like escorted Scientists, so even if all Scientists are dead, you can still try to cuff and escort a D-boy. The same situation applies to Chaos Insurgents, that can cuff and escort Scientists to count them as Class-D. This system can be disabled in the server config if someone soulless thinks that D-boys are supposed to die. Because they are. Other than that, other people can now see you holding a disarmer, and you cannot cuff someone who's holding any item. This way, cuffing people isn't a way to attack, but a mutual agreement. Cuffed players will see a HUD indicator and they won't be able to interact with elevators, doors and items. Miscellaneous Changes Megapatch II also includes a number of small changes and other improvements that aren't always noticeable in-game, but are still significant. *Added a new UI menu that shows basic information about the player’s active class, abilities, and role, bound to F1 by default *Default starting inventories for some classes have been revised • All NTF will no longer spawn with flashbangs • Cadets will now start with a medkit and a disarmer • Commanders will now start with adrenaline • C.I. will start with painkillers and a medkit *Added a new mechanic, mentioned earlier, called artificial health, which provides a buffer against damage taken • Granted by consumable items • 70% of damage taken will be absorbed by artificial health • If damage fully depletes artificial health, excess damage is dealt to normal health • Artificial health decays by roughly 1 point per second and caps at 75 *Re-added blood decals *C.A.S.S.I.E. has had some changes for MP2: • It now features random audio glitching and hiccups to improve atmosphere • Recontainment messages are reworded and modified, they provide much more information on the details of SCP deaths; for instance, when an SCP is killed by a non-NTF class, they’re described as “terminated” instead of “recontained” • The announcements now reduce the volume of all other sounds while it is playing, instead of being excessively loud • The amount of recordings in our word base has increased dramatically, mod creators and server providers should have much more freedom in making custom phrases for their servers *Flashbangs no longer affect the person who threw them *Almost all translations have received major updates *Speaking over the radio now has a different key than speaking normally (bound to V by default) *The player list now features an in-game report system next to the mute button and profile feature; reports filed here will be stored on our servers for our global moderators to look over *The main menu’s music and post-processing have been updated. It also features separate volume sliders and a submenu to customize gameplay preferences *Credits have been updated *Added new sounds for containment chamber blast doors *New remote admin commands: • roundlock, which prevents the round from ending while active (also has the shorthand rl or rlock) • lobbylock, which pauses the pre-round lobby countdown (shorthand is ll or llock) • ping ID, so admins can see somebody else's ping • roundtime, which tells you how long the round lasts (shorthand rt or rtime) *Players drop their ammo and items when they escape *Added interpolated command system to server name and player list in order to insert live data into the respective fields *All of SMod's name variables have been adopted into command form *Basic command sets have been implemented, such as mathematical and logical operations *The pre-match lobby has a new appearance *The Pocket Dimension has new lighting and ambience *SCP-939’s mimicking no longer plays over SCP chat *SCP-914 has been re-balanced and it now includes all items *Glass shaders have been reworked to look nicer *Glass in SCP-049’s armory is now breakable *Mug™ *Optimized The Chair of Lag 16 December, 2018 Open Beta v8.0.0 Megapatch Part I Changelog: Return of SCP-079 SCP-079 is back with some new abilities and toys to play with! Please note, that SCP-079's development isn't finished yet . We have to collect feedback to make a solid plan of the further development. Movement - 079 can now use 3 modes to move around, which are: Map - activated with tab, allows 079 to click on rooms and move there WASD - changes with your camera rotation, for example, W will move you to the camera in front of you Clicking cameras - the old way of doing things, 079 can just click the camera icons to move to his next location 079’s HUD - completely reworked, including more necessary information Ability usage - SCP-079 now uses a power called “Auxiliary Power” that recharges over time, it works like mana, that can be used to activate 079's abilities Experience - can be earned by performing actions or simply assisting human kills. Leveling up increases the AP regeneration and unlocks new abilities. Camera movement modes - There are 2 ways of rotating (looking around) your cameras, switchable using spacebar. Tesla gates - SCP-079 can now use tesla gates to his advantage, by using a single instant burst instead of a massive overcharge; practically, we've found it much more efficient than the previous one Locking doors - now instead of a constant time, the door will be indefinitely locked with a constant power decay until 079 presses right-click or runs out of Aux Power. New ability - 079 can now shut down all the power in a room, turning off the lights and locking the doors. Zone-specific camera models, that actually rotate, and tell you if SCP-079 is looking at you. Elevators - 079 can send an elevator up/down to disadvantage his enemies. New recontainment system - There are five generators placed all around the HCZ. These will power up 079 each time they are turned on. However, if all are turned on, a mini-event will occur, where 079 begins to be "fried" out of the facility hardware, gaining a lot of power temporarily before dying. These generators require Weapon Manager Tablets to operate. ---- Weapon System Changes New weapon: USP A new "tool" for those pesky Class D's! We've added a USP gun, that can hold a couple more attachments than the previous pistol! Beware though, only one will spawn and hold its true glory. Weapon attachment changes Get ready with those tablets, weapon attachments are now persistent. What does this mean?, you may be thinking. Any weapons dropped by fellow players will retain the attachments that player had set on them. Fancy an E-11 with a scope, while wanting a Red Dot sight for CQC? Now you can! (Just be sure to pick, or modify the carefully 'obtained' second rifle!) You now need to hold the weapon you wish to modify. General improvements We’ve also balanced the attachments, improved holo sight effects, and E-11 SR shaders. ---- General changes C.A.S.S.I.E. - announces more detailed information about SCP deaths, telling what killed it specifically (i.e. kill by a Tesla Gate, Warhead detonation, etc). Major Scientist keycard - can open checkpoints now! Respawn system - has had a few tweaks and changes to improve the queue and way it decides who will spawn in each wave. Spectators chances to respawn increase with the awaiting time. New Permission Manager - allows you to control and set in-game roles via RA. (Use with command PM) Broadcast/bc command - allows you to send a message to all players through the Remote Admin! Hiding UI - You can now hide the UI! Do so by pressing “P”. Engine, Steam & Voice Chat Update - General updates to our systems have been made, and stability of the voice chat has been improved. Bugfixes Thanks to your feedbacks, here are the bugs that got fixed in this release: -1HP/One shot bug on self-hosted servers fixed Fall damage in 106 room when exiting the Pocket Dimention fixed Playerlist was sometimes shown empty. Fixed Fall damage when gliding against a surface fixed Fall damage in elevators when jumping fixed MicroHID locking the inventory fixed Standing on a locker's door in the Entrance zone won't trigger the anti-cheat anymore The janitor card can now be given through the Give Item command 7 September, 2018 Open Beta v7.4.0 Changelog: * Interface rework - '- New inventory, healthbar, in-game menu and player list! * '''Support for more aspect ratios -' Including 21:9 and 5:4! * 'Elevator buttons -' Nothing important but.. it's still something! It looks better and shows the current status of the elevator. * - the tool for server owners; some bug fixes and other improvements. For example: added some visual improvements, added "Enter" key functionality, added large data printer (using QR code), further details in "player info" command, teleportation commands, intercom events, server-wide mutes or intercom mutes. * '''Changed grenades mechanics - now you can break more doors, even if you don't have a proper keycard. * Security improvements - footsteps & fall damage were moved to the server-side code, which means it is no longer possible to make cheats related to these features. We also made a simple fly-hack anti-cheat. * Overall server logging improvements. * Added an option to hide global badges by default on your server. * Fixed a glitch that made glass & blood invisible. * Overall C.A.S.S.I.E. improvements - changed some effects and expanded the word base. * Added more breakable windows and doors. * Performance improvements - we adjusted some default settings, in my case I got about 30% more frames per second. 9 August, 2018 Open Beta v7.3.01 Changelog: * CASSIE improvements - a lot of people were complaining about the pronunciation of the numbers (for instance: tree instead of three). Well, you weren’t wrong. In Secret Lab we were trying to utilize phonetic numbers for the sake of continuity You can read about the phonetic numbers here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NATO_phonetic_alphabet However, due to community disagreements, we decided to record the numbers again with normal pronunciation. * Remote Admin improvements: ** Bypass mode now allows you to override the Intercom's cooldown and max speech time. ** Added GUI for gamemode, heal and lockdown commands ** Added unban and hp commands in Text-Based RA ** Added GUI for server events ** Admins can now see hidden badges ** Added more detailed player info (REQUEST_DATA PLAYER X) Fixed common glitches and improved the stability of the game 7 August, 2018 Open Beta v7.3.0 Changelog: * New PA Announcements - removed the Containment Breach' MTF-NTF announcements and replaced them with a new and improved ‘PA’ system, titled CASSIE (Central Autonomic Service System for Internal Emergencies). * CASSIE will announce the specific division that spawns (ex. Foxtrot-12, Echo-07) and will detect the number of currently alive and/or uncontained SCPs within the facility. CASSIE also announces the death of any SCP (ex. "SCP One Zero Six contained successfully. Containment unit: Quebec-19") * Audio Ducking - the previous announcements were substantially loud, and often drowned out any other sounds in the game. This update introduces some well needed ‘audio ducking’, of which simply quietens other sounds that would otherwise be overwhelmed by a larger source. Thanks to that, overall volume and balance should be far better. * Laser Adjustment – The Laser attachment has been slightly modified to be far more convenient amidst other attachments. Lasers are now also less noticeable to other players. * Corrected Elevator Teleportation - Self-Explanatory - you can now throw a grenade (or any other item) inside the elevator, and it will teleport correctly with the rest of the players, as opposed to it disappearing outright. * SCP-914 Refreshes Item Durability/Usage - You can now recharge the radios, MicroHID and reload your guns at no cost. Just refine them on any of the ‘fine’ settings within SCP-914. * Breakable Glass! – You can now access the greenhouse in LCZ and break glass in SCP-372’s containment chamber. Because realism! * SCP-173 & SCP-096 Improvements – Following our findings in our recent game survey, we found that the community felt strongly that these SCPs were the weakest. We've adjusted some parameters, and hopefully made them somewhat more formidable amidst their stronger counterparts. * Texture Settings – You can now limit the resolution of in-game textures, which can improve performance on low-end PCs significantly. * Reworked the MTF-E11-SR Visuals - added more attachments (gyroscopic stabilizer, sniper barrel) as well a far better model with high quality textures. Weapon stats are the same for the most part. The new model is based on the HK416 / HK417. 13 July, 2018 Open Beta v7.2.0 Changelog: Visual Improvements: * Changed the 'Color Space' from 'Gamma' to 'Linear' - in a brief - transition between colors in the game is now a way better. * A new bloom effect * Changed the post-processing settings. * Brought back the Warhead red lights. Common bug fixes 5 July, 2018 Open Beta v7.1.0 Changelog: * Flashlight toggle - now you can disable your weapon flashlight without having to use the workstations! * Door bugfixes - automatic door locking system had some issues, we fixed them all! * Decontamination visual improvements - we've added some animations & gas, to make it more meaningful. Now you can also hear a warning, in the entire Facility, about the last minute. * Flashnade changes - fixed the minor bugs & improved them a little bit. 1 July, 2018 Open Beta v7.0.0 Changelog: * Engine update - we're now on version 2018.1.5 and as such, the game should contain fewer engine-related bugs and other issues. * On-screen hit indicators - Your screen will be covered in blood depending on your health and the direction from which you're being shot. * Workstations - Weapon Manager Tablet no longer has the ability to adjust your weapon attachments. Instead of that, there are many workstations in the Facility. However, you still need a WM-Tablet in order to make them operational. * More weapon attachments - suppressor for MP7 and ammo counters are now available. Ammo counters are attachable displays that show how much ammo you have. * Ability to drop ammo using the Weapon Manager Tablet - you can specify the type of ammo and the quantity. * New room in Light Containment Zone - added a Garden Chamber. It's a greenhouse-hallway with some plants around. * Achievements! * Voicechat stability improvements! Some issues with the microphone can still occur, but voice chat is not crashing in the middle of the round. * SCP-939 added - currently there are two variations of the model. I don't want to say too much about them. I want you to find out yourself how they work. I can advise you to be quiet when you see them. * SCP-106 visual rework! - the previous model was... not good enough. What do you think about the new one? * Grenades rework - added a fragmentation grenade, which replaces the Positron grenade. We're also working on a flash grenade. * Tesla Gates are back - we know you love them as much as we do! 9 June, 2018 Open Beta v6.2.0 Changelog: * Optimisation - Game is now compiled in 64bit * Performance fixes - the frame rate should increase * Weapon manager fixes - the game will remember your weapons customization * SCP-173 is more durable - increased its HP from 2000 to 3200 * New summary screen - looks better and shows who won * Chaos Insurgency LMG fixed - changed the firstperson model textures * Death info screen - a special screen that shows who killed you * Other bug fixes - elevators, radios, badges and other stuff * Overwatch mode - type "OVR" in the RA console to disable respawning of chosen user - useful for admins. * Server Roles improvements - ability to change user's server role by RA command ("setgroup") 28 May, 2018 Open Beta v6.0.1 Changelog: * Updated the Unity Engine to version 2018.1, so there are fewer engine-dependent bugs. * Temporarily removed blood - in this update (for unknown reason) our Decal System solution was causing a lot of frame drops and rendering time was increased twice. * CanvasRaycast fixes - I don't need to explain this - you won't understand because of my English anyway :) 27 May, 2018 Open Beta v6.0.0 Changelog: * Light Containment Zone hallways overhaul - each room and hallway now has its own ID tag that helps with navigating. * Post-processing effects changes - game should look nicer now. * Weapon System major overhaul - all fusion/plasma/laser/sci-fi weapons have been replaced with modern, realistic ones. We also added a tabled called "Weapon Manager" that allows you to customize your stuff. * Facility Guard - a new player class. Facility Guards spawn in the Entrance Zone and replace the first wave of Nine-Tailed Fox. They are weak armed forces. In theory they should reduce the problem where SCPs and MTFs are getting into the LCZ killing D-bois too fast. Guards should meet SCPs in the middle of the way and give people in LCZ additional time. * Fast Menu Mode - nothing to explain! Loads faster, works faster, round-restarts faster - it is just faster! Bugfixes, security and other internal technical features: * Remote Admin security improvements - now you can assign SteamIDs instead of passwords. * Changed the config style, now it is corresponding with YAML standard. * Reduced T-posing * Anit-Cheat improvements: flying, teleporting and no-clipping is now impossible in most cases. * SCP-173 fixes. 3 May, 2018 Open Beta v5.1.1 Changelog: * Minor bugfixes. 2 May, 2018 v5.1.0 Changelog: * Remote Admin Features: ** Better Query Compression - Remote Admin will stop ignoring requests. ** GUI minor redesign ** Text-based mode - If you want to access more commands, you can use the Text-Based Remote Admin (T.B.R.A. mode). ** Custom Commands support - Now you can modify your server in order to add your own commands. * Warhead control room redesign * Changed Bloom Effect * Updated Dissonance 21 April, 2018 v5.0.0 Changelog: * Decontamination process - The Light Containment Zone will automatically close after 15 minutes from the start of the round. This should limit the amount of D-Bois prolonging the game and kill every SCP trapped in locked rooms. * Class-specific ragdolls - Each class now has its own dead body, instead of zombie-like ragdoll. * New warhead detonation announcer - A lot of people asked for a male announcer. * Blood * It is possible to close alpha warhead doors again - ''' But they open permanently after the detonation. '''Bug Fixes: * Intel crashes significantly minimalized! * Voice Chat crashes also minimalized! * ESC closes the game console * Other SCPs cannot recontain SCP-106 * Main Menu Theme has been slightly refined * Spectator fixes - the list refreshes itself automatically and you can't see the spectating player's head in your camera. Technical Features: * Ban system reworked (using Steam ID instead of Hardware ID, new storage format). * Added whitelist * Automatic port forwarding by UPnP. * Forwarded server console to game console, when server is not dedicated. * Server verification fixes. * Anticheat improvements. 24 March, 2018 v4.0.0 Changelog: * Configurable warheads - the server owner can decide how much time it should take to detonation - from 70 seconds to even 2 minutes. * Optimization - we've purchased a great asset with money earned from Patreon (btw, thank you to all our supporters!). It's a dynamic occlusion culling script, that in my case gave me +36% FPS. * MTF or CI respawn now block in some cases (ex. after warhead detonation) * We also started a LCZ overhaul - currently there's only a single room of that type - but we will add more of them during the updates! 17 March, 2018 v3.1.0 Changelog: * New, more optimized and less bugged Spectator with list of alive players * Fixed some bugs 3 March, 2018 - Open Beta v3.0.0 Additions & Fixes: * SCP-096 - the Shy Guy! * Alpha Warhead redesign - new voice actor & mechanics. * Minor SCP-049-2 (zombie) improvements - increased damage and attack speed. * SCP-914 recipes change * New outside lighting * Inventory code protection improvements - no item-spawning cheaters! * Server roles - now dev staff & Patreon supporters receive a colored badges. 18 February, 2018 - Open Beta v1.1.0A Fixes: * Minor bugfixes. 17 February, 2018 – Open Beta v1.1.0 Additions & Fixes: * The Translation Tool - you can duplicate the "English (default)" folder, change its name and create your own translation! Cyrillic is currently not supported. * Stairway before the SCP-173 chamber. We know you miss them! * More NTLG's atlases – more level randomness! * Minor HCZ rooms models redesign, few of them are now more compact. * Alpha Warhead glitch fixed. 11 February, 2018 – v1.0.2 Additions: * New soundtracks for HCZ, outside, SCP chase and being alone for a long time. Bugfixes: * Voice Chat bugfixes. * More map fixes. Should fix more of the "accordion" effect on rooms collapsing into each other. 8 February, 2018 – Open Beta v1.0.0 Major Features: * Completely new map generator! Get lost in the facility every round, you foolish D-Classes! * New door models + information about the required levels of permissions. We’re finally diversifying, hail the doors! (Or cry, when they deny you access.) * Custom footsteps for different classes. I’d run if you hear 106. * New server browser system – working “server info”, number of players, less risk of bypassing the security. IT’S HAPPENING, CALM DOWN! * Remote Admin update - much faster and friendlier. * SCP-079 temporary removal – It’s awaiting the new overhaul with some SSD disks, yum. * Optimization! Less lag, more fun! * New flashlight model. Shine into your friend’s face because you’re an inherent bad boy! * Server name filters. 24 January, 2018 – v0.4.2 Features: * Slightly improved code protection & optimization. Everybody gets protection! * Linux support. Penguin lovers unite! * Server Info – now you can add rules, links and other news to be visible on the server browser. Finally, we don’t have to read everything in a steam discussion anymore… 16 January, 2018 – v0.4.1 Major change: Updated Dedicated Server Control Panel; * Name changed from "Server Manager" to "Local Admin". * Servers are now protected from crashes! Those damn bugs are being shaken off... * You can now host dual (more than one!) servers. Double trouble! * The Local Admin Panel has a friendly UI and is user-oriented. Minor features; * Minor redesign of the main menu with some added details. Spot the changes and... There's nothing to win! * Ability to change the server ports. Now you can run it on 106, 173, 079, er... Wait, that can't be right. * Micro HID and Positron Grenades fixed. They now deal damage again. * Fixed server lag when recontaining SCP-106! You can now put him back in that cage, where he belongs, without fear of being punished for it by the server! Notes; * For all you Penguin lovers out there, we have good news! Linux server support is coming soon! 8 January, 2018 – v0.3.1 Tweaks: * Pocket Dimension works again * Reduced loudness of Chaos Insurgency van * Fixed "flying bullet holes" * The damage system should be now more reliable * Tutorial #2 "Shooting" works again 7 January, 2018 – v0.3.0 Additions: * Remote Admin - an ingame password-protected control panel where you are able to manage your server (press M to open). * New Chaos Insurgency van with new engine SFX. * Part of the HUD now displays the player who is currently talking in game. (thanks, Dracorax (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ) Tweaks: * Improved code security - making cheats is more difficult. Other Changes: * Website - You may access the website here created by GlorifiedPig. 31 December, 2017 – OB v0.2.1b Major feature: * Got rid of random FPS drops (yay! :D) * Server list fix - now it shows all the available servers Minor features: * MTF respawn limited to 7 players * Turned friendly-fire off (by default) 30 December, 2017 – OB v2.1 Minor features: * Now outdated servers are hidden on the list (this should fix the problem that a lot of outdated servers shows on the list) Bugfixes: * Unopenable doors * Missing textures * Random crashes on round restarts 30 December, 2017 – OB v2.0 Major features: * The "Find match" list contains only servers which have been verified as working * Version control - now you can't join the outdated server. Minor features: * "Don't show again" check box on beta warning screen 28 December, 2017 – Initial Release Category:Background, Lore and Information